Dean takes on Hogwarts
by marsupeler
Summary: Hogwarts Au... Dean gets his Hogwarts letter and goes to the school, where he meets Castiel and tries to break away from the Stereotypes of the houses and normal eleven year old angst of an American Hunter in training. Shut up and read this!


**First years!**

This was Dean's first year at Hogwarts, first year finding out he was a wizard, first time in a contentment that wasn't America. It was strange. When his dad had found the letter he had beaten Dean, said he was conspiring with the demons, sold his soul. Dean doesn't remembering ever meeting a demon yet, except for the one who killed his mother.

Uncle Bobby had taken him and Sammy away from John. Had helped them understand that their mother was a witch, but not the bad kind. She was one that was born with powers, just like them. With his help, Dean was able to come to London, and now he was on a train going to a place to teach him how to use his powers with control and smarts.

Dean didn't know alot about the wizardin world, and all he had with him was his trunk of weird books, a wooden stick, and clothes. He didn't have much money either. Though Bobby let him have some of his wife's money, she was also a witch. Dean didn't want to be greedy, so he took just the bare minimum he needed for his supplies. Now he was wishing he had just one more silver coin to get something small off the food trolley, his stomach grumbled.

He watched as from the compartment oppisite from his bought a bunch of things, all with golden coins, not even caring to count. He heard a bunch of laughter and talking from all around him as alot of people knew a lot of people, and no one else had an American accent, only European accents. Dean scowled at himself for being so whiny, even if it was just in his head.

"Hello?" Dean snapped his head up to look at a boy with bright blue eyes and a mop of black hair. "Uh... Can - Can I sit with you?"

Dean stiffened. His hunter side telling him to not trust this boy, he wasn't completely human. But then neither was Dean.

"Yeah, 'm Dean Winchester." Dean held out his hand.

"Castiel Novak." The other boy smiled, taking the hand and shaking it. Dean flushed as his already calloused fingers brushed against softer hands, hands of an actual eleven year old.

"You're American?" Dean said suddenly, his cheeks flsuhing, cause he realised it must have seemed rude.

"Uh, yeah, you too?" Cas noticed, his cheeks flushing too. "It's weird, right? To be in Europe." Dean laughed and nodded, releaved for the first time that some one understood.

"My dad thought I was some satanist or something, but my uncle, he understood... well he's not really my uncle, but he seems like it." Dean smiled. Castiel laughed.

"My family is highly christian, though sometimes I don't understand why. I've never meet my parents though, but I have a lot of older siblings. I'm the youngest. Only me, Gabriel and Balthazar are wizards. They helped me out."

"That's cool. Where are they now?" Dean asked.

"With their friends. They're both Slytherin, and twins. They hang out with these Gryphindor twins."

"Oh, I have a younger brother, Sam. He's nine now, so he's with my Uncle Bobby." Dean explained.

The rest of the train ride went better, as they talked and laughed. They were interupted once again as a chubby brit opened their door looking nervous.

"Uh, H-have you seen a toad anywhere, I- I lost mine... and..." The kid was really nervous, looking about to sweat through those weird wizard robes that both Dean and Cas refused to wear. Cas refused to wear them, because he liked his trench coat much better, and Dean didn't like the robes at all, messed with motion and a potention hazard if you were ever in a fight.

"I'm sorry, we didn't see a toad, though we can hel-" Cas started, when a large ribbit erupted through their compartment under Dean. "Or we got him."

"Oh there you are, Trevor." The boy lightened up a bit, grabbing his large frog. "I'm Neville, by the way... Neville Longbottom."

"Oh, well, I'm Dean and this is Castiel." Dean smiled. "You should keep a better eye on your fro-toad in the future."

"Yeah, he just keeps jumpin' away from me." The kid smiled, sitting down next to Castiel. "My Gran gave him to me for a present."

"Oh, that's cool?" Dean said, though he had no idea what to really say to a thing like that, he's never had a Gran, or anyone other than his dad, Uncle Bobby and Sammy. Was that depressing? Maybe.

"Yeah, well see you guys later, I'm going to put him back in his cage." Neville got up and left, seeming less nervous than when he came in.

"So what were the houses again?" Dean asked.

Dean eyed the gaint being infront of him, itching at the knife in his boot. There was no way someone could be that huge and be human. Then again Dean was going to a school that teaches Magic instead of Math, so he had to get used to the idea of non-human things that weren't out for blood, or were evil.

"Ah, 'arry." The gaint bellowed through the crowd as a scrawny, pale kid with black tangled hair and a ginger walked towards him.

" 'ello, Hagrid." Dean cringed at the accents, not used to this much Britt in one place. Dean just hoped he wouldn't develope an accent.

Dean sat in a boat next to Cas, he noticed that Neville and a bushy-haired chick were sitting with them. Looked around for the oars to get the boat started, and squawked when the boat lurched forward on it's own.

"Magic." Cas stated.

"Yeah, but does everything have to be done by magic, or are they just that lazy?" Dean huffed. Castiel laughed, while Neville quirked a shy smile, but the girl shook her head.

"It's not laziness. It's practicallity. Why would you row, when you have power at your finger tips?" The girl asked, her voice sounding like an eleven year old's, snoody and a know-it-all. Though they were eleven, so Dean shrugged it off.

"Because power can only get you so far if you don't have endorance to go behind it." Dean stated. This got a slight smile from the girl.

"Hermione Granger."

"Dean Winchester."

"Castiel Novak."

"Neville Longbottom."

Then the giant castle came into view, and everyone gasped in awe. This was fabulous. Hermione started to talk about the arcitecture and history, reciting from books she read over the summer and on the train about Hogwarts.

They four got separted when they were crowded into the main entrace, but Dean made sure Cas stuck by him. They ended close to the front, a stern looking older woman stood infront of them. She seemed like a woman version of his surley Uncle, hard shell, but was really just a softy... at least to those she liked. Dean instantly wanted to be liked by this woman, or at least not on her bad side.

She told them about the point rules, and explained houses just a little better than Cas, and then she left to see if they were ready to be presented to the rest of the school like an auctioning.

"Have you heard, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A pompurous, snotty voice of a snobby nugget said through the silence of the crowd of sixth-graders.

The whole group seemed to know who this name was as gasped of awe rang through the hall. Dean watched as the kid Hagrid had greeted blushed and ducked his head.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Castiel asked, it coming out louder than he expected. Everyone turned to the two Americans, a plantinum blonde haired boy with a nose held so high, Dean was sure God could see the bats in those caves, gave them a scathing look, though no one explained to them.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The nugget held his hand out to Harry. Then he turned to the red head. "Judging by the red hair and hammy-down robes, you must be a Weasley." He sneered. Dean instantly didn't like this kid. Dean hated when people judged with out getting to know other people, having it be done to him and Sammy over and over again.

Luckily this Harry kid was smart, turning down the white-haired asshole's offer of 'friendship'. Then the teacher - Prophesor... whatever - came back and herded them all into the Greathall like mindless sheep.

Dean was impressed with the giant room. He heard Hermione babble about the ceiling being a spell to make it look like the sky to another student. He watched as an old man stood up at a padium, long white locks and beard surrounded his kindered face. McGonnagle (that was her name, right?) stood beside a stool with a battered looking hat, a large scroll in her hands.

Then the hat started to talk. Dean jumped a little.

"Magic hat." Cas explained.

"I got that." Dean tolled his eyes. The hat belted out a poem about Hogwarts, welcoming each student to the school. He explained the houses, Nerdy Raven Claw, loyal Hufflepuff, Brave Gryphondor, and Cunning Slytherin. Dean heard the Weasley kid mutter something about evil wizards coming out of Slytherin.

Then the sorting began, and one-by-one, as they were called, student placed the tattered hat on their heads, and it would yell a house name. Some went really fast, like Malfoy was barely touched before he went into Slytherin. Castiel went a few people later, his took a moment or two before he was also placed in Slytherin, two older boys, twins, hooped and hawlered as Cas blushed and sat down. Harry potter was next, and his took about a minute, the longest to far. He was placed in Gryphondor. Dean was dead last, and to make matters worse, he tripped on his robes, reason 'a' why he would never wear them again.

The hat slide over his eyes a bit, being meant for a larger headed adult, than a still growing kid. Dean stiffened as its voice floated around in his head, and instantly walls and barriers shot up, blocking the intruder out, just like his dad taught him how too. All the hat would see now was episodes of Dr. Sexy M.D.

'I need to see your achievements and your potental to sort you properly.' The hat said. 'I promise not to see anything I do not need, and never to say a word about anything. Plus only when I am on your head will I be able to remember you.'

Dean gulped, then nodded. He could salt and burn this thing if it was lying to him.

'That is not a thing a boy like you should know how to do.' The hat chuckled good naturedly. 'Lets see, brave, loyal to your father, and most loyal to your little brother, smart..'

Dean snorted at that one, he wasn't smart, he kept messing up at everything and could never get anything right. Sammy was the smart one.

'Ah, but you are smart in other way too...' The hat said. ' Also... Oh, has the potental at a great leader one day. Persuading those to fight for your cause, be it good or bad, you could rally troops with words and actions and save the world...' Dean blushed at the hat's words. He wasn't a leader, he was just a foot soldier for his father.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed. Dean shoved the hat off and stumbled off of the stool, cursing the attire for taking away his grace and reflexes. He walked over to the green table, sitting down next to Cas. Though that was the only friend he had in this house, Hermione and Neville were both Gryphondor, though he would have thought Hermione would be with the nerds of her kind.

Dean hated Snape. Actually Dean about hated every single one of his house mates, except for Castiel, and his brothers were alright. It has only been a week, and apperantly they weren't allowed to like anyone in red, and had to be mean and snobbish.

"This is the house of the cunning, not the house of the assholes." Dean growled, helping a Ravenclaw up from where one of his house mates had pushed them down. Castiel helped pick up her books and weird swirly glasses. "I'm sorry that no one else in my house knows the difference."

"It is alright. Thank you though." She said in an airy-light voice. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Dean Winchester, and this is Castiel Novak." Dean stated. "Are you sure you're ok?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I am all fine. Though you don't have to apologies for something you did not do." Luna stated.

"Some one needs to apologies, and I know it won't be those assholes." Dean frowned.

"Though I will make them regret picking on you. My brothers don't like assholes either." Castiel put in, handing her his bag filled with her books. "It will make it harder for others to be mean, and it will be easier to carry." Dean smiled at his kind friend. Sometimes Dean wonders why they were put in the house with all the bullies. Though it's times like this that he understands. Someone needs to be there to show that Slytherin aren't all bad.

"Thank you. Some one had stolen mine earlier today, I find that if you wait, it will turn up in the most unlikely of places." She smiled.

"Well until then, you can use mine." Cas smiled as she hugged them both and skipped off towards the library.

"Five Twenty points to Slytherin." Dean jumped, turning to see Proffesor McGonnagle behind them. She was probably in cat-form, which would be the only reason Dean hadn't noticed her. "Five points to Slytherin each, for kindness." Dean blushed, and Cas nodded.

"It is not everyday that you find a student who thinks beyond their house. Most stick together, like a family, defending even the bad decissions." Mcgonnagle smiled.

"Family don't end in blood, nor does it start with it... or personallity traits, or what ever..." Dean blushed. "You get to choose who it is, and a hat ain't gonna do it for me."

"Well that is true, even if you didn't say it propperly." Mcgonnagle chuckled. "There have only been a few Americans to walk through the halls of Hogwarts, most go to the schools in America. Though I don't know much about the Novaks, except for the trouble your brothers get into with the Weasley twins, I do know that your mother, Dean, she was a Slytherin, and she shared your big heart."

Dean clenched his jaw as the Prophessor started talking about his mother, his green eyes wavered and his hands began to sweat. He wasn't a girl, and he couldn't cry. Even though he just learned about a mother he aspired to be like, and that he was succeeding at his goals.

"Well, goodbye boys."

Cas walked across the Great hall, his green tie, the only thing signifying that he was apart of the house of snakes, his tan trench coat making it easy to spot him against all the black robes. He walked up to Neville and sat down at the Gryphondor table.

"Oh, hey Cas." Neville smiled, but then looking at his friend's face, his smile fell off. "Where's Dean?"

"The hospital wing." Cas mumbled. "Crab and Gowal didn't appretiate him picking up their messes and they cursed him." Then a small smile quirked for a moment. "You should see Crab and Gowal. I think Dean forgets he can use magic sometimes."

"Hey, Lil' Novak." Fred and George sat down oppisite Cas. "Don't worry about your friend, Madam Pomfrey is the best in the biz." Fred chuckled.

"Yeah, he'll be out before Crab and Gowal anyway." George laughed. They both ruffled Cas's hair. Cas liked the twins, but the rest of the Weasleys didn't like Cas or Dean, esspecially when they were over at the Lion table. Which was why it didn't surpise Cas when Percy, the Gryphondor Prefect was suddenly behind Cas, scowling.

"This is the Gryphondor Table, Novak... Stop trying to crupt us, and go back to your friends with the snakes." Percy gritted out. Cas frowned, not wanting to go back there. His brothers weren't even there, putting up a prank or something somewhere. He chewed on his bottom lip. He chewed on his bottom lip, trying to figure out how to convey his unwant to go to his own house. He was meant to be cunning, but for the life of him, he didn't understand why. He wasn't good with words like Dean, and he wasn't powerful and fearful like Malfoy. He wasn't funny like his brothers. He was awkward and didn't get refrences, and he couldn't get a thirty man to drink.

"Hey, lay off, Percy. He's allowed here." George gritted.

"Except looking like a kicked puppy." Fred added.

"There aren't any rules against sitting with a different house." Hermione said a few seats down where she sat with Harry and Ron.

"Come on, mione. It's a Slytherin. It'd be ok if it was a Ravenclaw..." Ron whined.

"Ronald." Hermione gasped, looking afronted.

"Harry?" They both turned to their friend, who looked stuck between a hard spot and a rock. After a moment thought.

"He is a slytherin, and slytherins..." Alot of Gryphondors started nodding at this, agreeing with this housism.

"I should go." Cas stood up, his eyes squinting together, and his chest feeling heavy.

"Wait, Cas." Hermione tried, but Castiel wouldn't have it. He stormed out of the Greathall, whipping the lone tears that slipped down his cheek.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking back from Hagrid's hut, learning Nerbret, the Norwegain GreenBack baby dragon. They walked through the mostly empty halls. When all of a sudden Harry get knocked down.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry." Dean gasped, helping the Gryphondor up.

"What the bloody hell mate? Is it just you or are all American's rude? Or maybe it's a Slytherin thing?" Ron yelled, getting in Dean's face.

"Wow, dude.. It was an accedan-t." Dean winced as he took a step back and heard a snap. He looked down to see his own wand underneath his foot in peices. He clenched his jaw, and curled in his fists as anger curled in his stomach

"Ronald." Hermione gasped.

"No, he's right. Why bother, you know? Try to be nice, because we're all wizards, all humans, all just trying to get through the year and pass out classes and stuff... But maybe I'm wrong, I mean, I'm no Ravenclaw, I'm just a selfish, stupid snake, just waiting for the right moment to strike. O-or I'm souless, or can't make a mistake. No, he's probably right, after all he's the one who's friends with Harry Potter, the boy who does no wrong. He's the one who's a Gryphondor, the _honourable_ house. He's apart of the ' _Golden_ Trio'. What would I know.. I'm just a no good, filthy Slytherin. So, I'm sorry for ruining your life by being in your presence, your ever holy magesty." Dean was shaking with rage. He bent down and snatched up his broken wand, handing Harry his glasses too, and storming past the three.

"What is your problem, Ron." Hermione seethed. "You're acting just like Malfoy."

"How could you say that, Hermione?" Ron gasped.

"Because if Dean and Castiel were Gryphondors, you would have problem with them. All you see is the green on their ties, and not what they do. I mean, he just broke his wand, because you started yelling at him for helping Harry up." Hermione yelled.

"Harry?" Ron looked incredioulous.

"Sorry, but Hermione's right. Neville bumped into us today too, and you brushed it off." Harry pointed out. Ron scoffed.

"But that's Neville, he's... he's always clutzy." Ron tried to defend.

"Whatever." Hermione huffed. Walking briskly away from the boys.

Dean walked into McGonnagle's office. He had tried everything, he had, but his wand was still broken from a week ago. He had tried to not let anyone notice. Put off doing anything wand related, but when almost everything was wand related, it was kind of hard. Castiel let him borrow his wand sometimes, but the stick never felt right, and his spells never came out like they used to.

"Winchester, you know the Slytherin head is Prophesor Snape." Mcgonnagle sighed as she saw the first year at the edge of her office, he was worring his bottom lip, shifting his wieght back and foreth.

"I-I..uh.. I know." Dean cleared his throat, getting the croak out of it. "I, uh, He, uh, ... " Dean fidgetted nerviously. "I don't like him." McGonnagle sighed.

"Alright, what do you need?" She watched has Dean seemed to struggle with himself. He stalked to her desked, squeezed his eyes shut and placed three peices of a wand in front of her. "What is this?" She didn't mean to sound so harsh, watching as the boy flinched back, a tear trickling out of his eye.

"I- uh- I didn't mean to." Dean said sheepishly.

"I was wondering when you would ask someone." McGonnangle rolled her eyes, taking her wand out and in a moment his wand was fixed.

Christmas was here. Dean really wanted to go back home, but being a hunter never paid well, and he couldn't get a plane ticket to Sioux Falls. He did send Sammy and Bobby something. A book about weird herbs that could help hunters. Though Dean did bookmark the page with a stone that can restirct aging, signing it with a 'for you, surely old man'. And Sammy got few treats and a weird toy that was weird, but Dean knew Sam would like. Castiel let him borrow his owl, Alfie to send the things. Sadly, Castiel had to go home for Christmas, leaving Dean as one of the only Slytherin to be at Hogwarts during the holidays.

The Great hall was decorated with a bunch of trees and lights and magic snowflakes fell from the ceiling, never landing on the floor, and never making anything cold. The Weasley's went back home too, as did the other Gryphondor's except for Hermione, Harry and Ron. Apperantly Ron wanted to spend this Christmas with Harry, because he had to stay here. It was really nice of the hot-head to do that for his friend. Though Dean wish Castiel had been able to, he wanted to, but his older brothers, the non-magic ones, wouldn't allow it.

Really there was only about thirty students in the whole school. Even Snape was gone from Hogwarts with family, or maybe just with his nest of vampires... Dean was pretty sure Snape was a vampire, even though Bobby had said vampires were exstinct in a letter.

Dean had woken up to the four other Slytherins digging into Presents that were at the foot of their bed. He looked, and only saw his trunk alone and sad. He got dressed, trying not to pay attention to people ooh and aah at their gifts. Christmas was never really celebrated in the Winchester household. Dean fiddled with his necklace, a gift he got from Sammy last year.

He didn't even want anything, or at least he didn't know what to want. He walked down the corridors to the Great Hall, watching as kids showed their friends gifts, watched as others traded gifts, or ate treats their parents and friends gave them. There was only a table in the great hall so everyone sat there.

"Merry Christmass, Luna." Dean smiled, handing a small, haphazardly packed gift to the girl. She smiled at him. He gave gifts to Harry, Hermione, and even Ron. He had already given Cas, Balthazar, Gabriel, Fred, George, and Neville their gifts when they left. Ron was kind of surprised. They weren't anything special, just little wooden animals Dean made on his free time outside. Luna got a wolf, a play-on to her name. Hermione an Owl, because she was smart. Harry got a dog, because Dean thought dogs were cool, and everyone liked dogs. Ron got a bull, cause he was so hot-headed. Neville got a toad, so if Trevor ever remained missing he had something. Fred and George both got Foxes, while Balthazar and Gabriel got Coyattes. And Cas got a cat with wings on it. Dean didn't know why he put the wings on it, but he knew that Cas wanted a cat on day, but his brothers would never allow it.

Dean sat down, waiting for the feast to appear. The sooner food arrived, the sooner he could busy his mind with pie. Pie was good, pie made everything better. Of course before the food came, the owls swooped down, delivering even more gifts to people, ones that had come late.

So maybe the Winchesters never celebrated Christmas that well. Maybe Dean was sort of fine with it. But they were always in their own little world in Motel room after Motel room. And maybe seeing other people celebrate the holiday finally made it click what Dean was missing.

Dean didn't even care about the gifts. No, he cared about the feeling of someone caring enough to think of Dean. The feeling of meaning something so much to another person, that they would waste money or time just on him, even for a second. So Dean didn't care about getting anything, but right now he could really use a friend.

He thought about Sammy and Bobby together, and maybe Dad even dropped by, or tried to, and handed Sammy a gift. Dad always liked Sammy the best. Everyone liked Sammy more. Dean was fine with that. It was an even trade, Dean knew their mom for four years, and Sammy was given a proper childhood. Dean had a home for four years, and Sammy got to be loved. Sammy had a dad, and Dean had a drill sargent.

Then an owl landed infront of Dean's face, a small box on it's foot. Dean looked around, then back at their bird, surely it wasn't for him. He took the package, going to deliver it, because the owl got confused. But sure enough it was his name scrawled on the top. He opened the top of it. An envelope was the first thing in it.

 _Hopefully this isn't late... -Happy Christmas, kiddo- Bobby and Sam_

Dean chuckled at the awkward scrawl of Sam's name, and the elegant letters of the rest of the letter, obviously written by Bobby. Really this would have been enough for Dean, but there was more under the card. First their were a hand full of photos. They were of Sam from the last few months. Sam doing normal kid stuff. Sam in Parks and Recs Soccer, mid kick to a scoring goal. Sam and a few random kids his age, clearly passed out from having a sleep-over in Bobby's living room. There were more, and Dean's smile grew even wider. The next thing was a burner phone. Dean smirked and quickly pocketed it. They said magic and electronics don't really mix, so as long as he used the phone outside, he could possible get through to Sam and Bobby. And the last thing was a leather bound journal, another note on the first page.

 _Sorry I didn't give you this sooner, it was lost under a few other books, thought it would be better now then later -Bobby_

Dean raised an eye brow, but moved the index card to find more writing.

 _Every hunter needs their journal, to keep sane and record their adventures. Every wizard needs a log of their thoughts. I wish I could give this to you in person, but I knew my time is coming nearer. And I hope Bobby will know you, sweetheart._  
 _I know this may seem confusing, and I never wanted you to grow up as a hunter, just know that we will meet again one day, when you are older, and I am younger than when I write this. And before then, just remember, that I am so proud of you, and your brother. You both are so strong and heroic._  
 _Fill these pages with your thoughts, even the ones you think too small or too big to fit in a single book. Hogwarts is an adventure every witch and wizard goes through. And every hunter will have many more._  
 _I love you, Dean, don't you ever forget that. So I give you this hunter's journal on your first year of Hogwarts, and I will give one to your brother.. or there is one to be given to your brother when he turns eleven and is given his Hogwarts Letter._  
 _-Until we meet again, my little boy, love mom._

"You ok, mate?" Dean looked up, the Great hall blurred as his eyes filled with tears.

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine." Dean sniffed, whiping his eyes with his sleave. "Just -uh- magic snowflakes in my eye." Dean gave a wet chuckle.

"Alright." Ron nodded. "And -uh- thanks."

"Oh, no problem." Dean smiled, clutching his journal to his chest and taking a calming breath, not caring that the food had finally appeared.

A three headed dog!

Dean wanted to pet it and run away in equal parts. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were screaming however. Cas was standing with Dean, hand slowly strenching out to pet the gaint thing. Dean had told Castiel about how he was a hunter when he had a particularly bad nightmare and almost stabbed Cas for trying to wake him up. Though something told Dean that Castiel had some experence with the Supernatural, outside of them getting a letter declaring them of magical blood.

Before either one of the Slytherin could touch the dog, the Gryphondors dragged them out of the room, and ran to the main staircase again, or atleast on of the main staircases.

"Well at least we know what they have in the third floor corridor." Dean laughed.

"That was bloody insane." Ron gasped for breath.

"But it was a dog." Castiel cocked his head to the side. "Dogs are god's gift."

"Cas knows what he's talking about, his family is very devot." Dean nodded.

"You people are bloody insane." Ron shook his head.

"Hagrid might know something about it." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. There was something in the woods that night with the Unicorns, and I have a feeling it wants whatever the dog is guarding." Harry nodded.

"Right, cause the trap door." Dean said. "Well have fun with that. Me and Cas still have to meet up with McGonnagle for help on the transfiguration thing."

"But if you find anything interesting." Castiel nodded as they both stalked off.

"Alright, have fun." Harry waved.

McGonnagle was apperantly busy that day, so Dean and Castiel ended up going back to the Slytherin common room, trying to their homework for Potions, which Dean was still having trouble with. Cas was only faring slightly better than his friend.

Soon almost everyone was up in their room, Cas and Dean sat together on the sofa, watching the fire crackle with happiness. It was almost the end of the year, actually they had three more weeks till school ended.

"Hey Dean?" Cas looked up into those green eyes.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked.

"You gonna write when we leave, right?" Cas asked.

"Course, Cas." Dean smiled, letting his eyes droop and falling a sleep.

Even though at the end, Slytherin didn't win the house cup, Cas and Dean cheeried for their Gryphondor friends. And even as Cas and Dean sat into their compartment, oppisite from the 'Golden Trio', Neville and Luna on the other bench. They knew that this year was just one of many too come. Dean just hopes it won't be as much of an emotional roller coaster.

"DEAN!" Dean laughed as Sammy engulfed him in limbs and long hair. Waving bye to Castiel as his little brother dragged him away from the train station, asking question after question, and babbling about his year.

"See you next year, Novak."

"You too, WInchester."


End file.
